Dalu
Dalu is a Ga-Matoran warrior and the Voya Nui Resistance Team's muscle, always ready to jump into a fight. Biography Pre-Voya Nui Long ago, Dalu received some sort of injury and was sent to the Maker Karzahni to be repaired. She was rebuilt, but in a new, weakened form. To compensate for this, she received a pair of Chargers. Then she was sent to the Southern Continent to spend the rest of her life, as Karzahni was ashamed to admit his failure at repairing Matoran and preferred to send them away. Voya Nui During the Great Cataclysm, a portion of the continent broke off into what became Voya Nui, carrying Dalu and many other Matoran to a hard new life, which was difficult due to scarce resources, on Aqua Magna. When the Piraka arrived on Voya Nui, pretending to be Toa to the Matoran, Dalu tried to consult with "Toa" Vezok about her anger. To her shock, Vezok suggested that she kill the Turaga and take over the Matoran. When Dalu informed Vezok of the fact that their Turaga, Jovan, had died, Vezok replied stating that he liked them dead due to an argument earlier in his life. Shortly after, Dalu, along with five other Matoran, sensed that something was incredibly wrong with the "Toa". They found the Piraka ordering the Matoran to do meaningless jobs such as constructing a fortress which no Matoran would ever use and draining lava from Mount Valmai. Their suspicion was confirmed when Garan overheard a conversation between the Piraka and realized that they were not Toa at all. The Voya Nui Resistance Team was then formed, consisting of Garan, Balta, Velika, Kazi, Piruk and Dalu herself. They hid away in a cavern while the rest of the Matoran colony was enslaved by the Piraka using Zamor spheres. Dalu reported the disaster to the rest of the team, but they were too late by the time they arrived at the scene. Luckily, they were able to follow Dezalk, who led the team into Mount Valmai where they were able to witness the enslaved Matoran draining lava from the volcano. When the Toa Nuva arrived to find the Kanohi Ignika, Dalu, along with the others remained hidden, fearing that they were another group of Piraka. The Toa Nuva were then defeated by the Piraka and their masks and tools stripped away. When the Piraka carried the Toa to be dumped into the Volcano, a sudden eruption caused the Piraka to drop the Toa. The Toa managed to escape, and were then confronted by the resistance team except for Balta, who had gone missing. The team believed the Toa Nuva to be imposters, and a fight occurred. During the fight, Dalu used her Chargers to drive Gali insane. However, Axonn later intervened and the effects were reversed. The fight ceased after Balta appeared, stating that the Toa Nuva were indeed Toa and not more menace. Working together, the Toa and Matoran stormed the Piraka fortress, retrieving their masks and tools. The team fought against the Piraka, but was defeated by one swipe of a sword from the suddenly appearing Brutaka. The Toa were held as prisoners in a cavern which drained their powers continuously, while the Matoran were held captive in the Chamber of Truth, for interrogation. Later, Dalu managed to escape the Piraka's captivity and ran up a hill. There, she was confronted by the Piraka Zaktan and Hakann. She was in the process of being taken back when the two Piraka got into an argument, and fought. Zaktan managed to claim victory in the fight after crushing Hakann under a boulder, and while Zaktan climbed to the Antidermis vat, Dalu took her chance and ran back to her friends. Then, Dalu and the rest of her team, who managed to escape, met up with the new Toa Inika. They shared details with each other, and were given Zamor Launchers made by Velika. The group was then split up, with Dalu going along with Piruk, Jaller and Hahli to free the enslaved Matoran using Zamor Spheres filled with Energized Protodermis. The group was then reunited at the Piraka fortress, where a large battle broke out. While the Toa fought against the Piraka, Dalu and her team rushed to find the Toa Nuva. After a period of searching, the team was successful and freed the six Toa. The Toa Nuva and the Resistance Team then met up with Axonn and the Toa Inika, who managed to retrieve the Mask of Life before the Piraka in the Chamber of Life, although it had since plunged into the sea and down towards Mahri Nui and The Pit. The Toa and Order of Mata Nui member split up, with the Toa Inika proceeding to the waters beneath while the Toa Nuva returned to Metru Nui and began to prepare the universe for Mata Nui's reawakening and Axonn remaining behind to guard and protect the Matoran. After the efforts of the Toa Inika, now Toa Mahri, The Cord, a stone cord which held Voya Nui anchored to its location, was broken, as was necessary for the revival of Mata Nui. As a result, Voya Nui plunged down into the sea with the Matoran on it, who had been reunited with the Matoran of Mahri Nui, hiding with Axonn in the Nui Caves of Voya Nui. Dalu then returned to the Southern Continent. After the death of Makuta Teridax while he was in control of the Matoran Universe rendered it uninhabitable, Dalu and the rest of the universe's denizens emigrated onto Spherus Magna. ''The Kingdom In The Kingdom Alternate Universe, Dalu was one of the Matoran transformed into a Toa by the Takanuva of that universe. Abilities & Traits .]] Dalu is valiant and loyal to her friends, but has a bit of a temper. She once got so irritated that she smashed a rock wall with her head. Tools Dalu carries Chargers. They can briefly increase one of the target's attributes, such as speed, strength, senses, etc., though this charging tires Dalu out; she can also use her Chargers offensively, heightening an enemy's senses until they become unbearable - she even once drove Gali nearly to madness by enhancing her sight until she could see all of existence at the molecular level. Appearances *Hope'' *''BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom'' *''Comic 1: If a Universe Ends'' *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play'' *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' *''The Kingdom'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''Matoran Escape'' (Non-canonical Appearance) *''Voya Nui Online Game'' (Non-canonical Appearance) *''Inika Island Assault'' (Non-canonical Appearance) Category:Matoran Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Military Category:Rau Wearers